googologywikiaorg_ja-20200214-history
ユーザー:Kyodaisuu/砂場
自分専用の砂場です。本体にアップする前の下書き等に使います。 Sandbox / 砂場@ヘルプ m(n)変換のヒドラ Ordinal \(\alpha\) corresponding to the hydra tree matches that of Hardy hierarchy, while the ordinal \(\beta\) calculated in this page was that of FGH. Therefore, \(\alpha = \omega^\beta\). For \(m(3)^3m(2)m(1)(x)\), for example, \(\alpha = \omega^{\omega^3}\) and \(\beta = {\omega^3}\). Kirby 論文の図 In this figure, after cutting one of the top nodes at the \(m(3)\) level, 2 new hydra trees were produced from a node. It corresponds to evaluating \(m(3)=m(2)^x\) with \(x=3\). By comparing the \(m(n)\) structure to the hydra tree before and after cutting the heads, \[m(3)^2m(2)m(1)^2[m(3)^3m(2)m(4)m(3)m(2)m(1)](3) \\ = [m(3)m(2)^3m(1)]m(3)^2m(2)m(1)[m(3)^3m(2)m(4)m(3)m(2)m(1)](3)\] it exactly matches the definition of \(m(n)\) map, because \= m(2)^3[m(3)m(2)m(1)(3) \\ = m(3)m(2)^3m(1)(3)\] ---- m(m,n)変換 m(m,n)変換は、ふぃっしゅ数バージョン6で定義されたm(n)変換を2変数に拡張した写像であるふぃっしゅっしゅ (2013) 『巨大数論』 。増加速度は急成長階層で \f_{\zeta_0}(n) 程度である。 集合\(Mm,n (m=0,1,...; n=1,2,...)\) を以下のように定める。 * \(M0,1\)=自然数から自然数への関数 * \(Mm+1,1=M(m,n) (n=1,2,...)\) の元1個ずつを要素に持つ集合（選択公理による） ** \(Mm,1\)の元は、その要素の要素の…要素である \(M0,1\) の元と同じ関数の働きを持つ。 * \(Mm,n+1\) = 写像 \(Mm,n \rightarrow Mm,n\) 全体の集合 \((n=1,2,...)\) \(Mm,n\) の元 \(m(m,n)\) を以下のように定める。ただし、\(a_i, b_i,f_i\) は \(m(m,i)\)の元とし、厳密な定義の構造はm(n)変換と同じである。 \begin{eqnarray*} m(0,1) (x) & := & x+1 \\ m(m,n+1) f_n f_{n-1} ...f_1 (x) & := & {f_n}^x f_{n-1}... f_1 (x) \\ & & (m=0; n=1,2,... and m=1,2,...; n=2,3,…) \\ m(m+1,1) & := & m(m,1),m(m,2),m(m,3),… \\ m(m+1,2)a_1,a_2,... & := & b_1,b_2,… \text{の} b_n \text{を以下で定める。} \\ b_n f_{n-1}...f_1(x) & := & a_y a_{y-1}...a_n f_{n-1}…f_1(x) (y=max(x,n)) \end{eqnarray*} 以下のように計算される。 \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,1)(x) & = & m(0,1),m(0,2),m(0,3),…(x) \\ & = & m(0,1)(x) = x+1 \\ \end{eqnarray*} \(m(1,2) m(1,1) = a_1,a_2,a_3,…\) とすると \begin{eqnarray*} a_1(x) & = & m(0,x) m(0,x-1) … m(0,1) (x) \\ & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0}(x) \\ \therefore m(1,2) m(1,1)(x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0}(x) \\ m(0,2) a_1(x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 + 1}(x) \\ m(0,3) m(0,2) a_1 (x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 + \omega}(x) \\ m(0,4) m(0,3) m(0,2) a_1 (x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 + \omega^{\omega}}(x) \\ m(0,5) m(0,4) m(0,3) m(0,2) a_1 (x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 + \omega^{\omega^{\omega}}}(x) \\ a_2 a_1(x) & = & m(0,y) m(0,y-1) …m(0,2) a_1(x) (y=max(x,2)) \\ & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 \times 2}(x) \\ \end{eqnarray*} となる。そして、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(0,3) a_2 a_1 (x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 \times \omega}(x) \\ m(0,4) m(0,3) a_2 a_1 (x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 \times \omega^{\omega}}(x) \\ m(0,5) m(0,4) m(0,3) a_2 a_1 (x) &\approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 \times \omega^{\omega^{\omega}}}(x) \\ a_3 a_2 a_1(x) & = & m(0,y) m(0,y-1) ... m(0,3) a_2 a_1 (x) (y=max(x,3)) \\ & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 ^2}(x) \end{eqnarray*} 次に、\(a_4\)については、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(0,4) a_3 a_2 a_1 (x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 ^\omega}(x) \\ m(0,5) m(0,4) a_3 a_2 a_1 (x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 ^{\omega \times 2}}(x) \\ m(0,6) m(0,5) m(0,4) a_3 a_2 a_1 (x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 ^{\omega ^ 2}}(x) \\ m(0,7) m(0,6) m(0,5) m(0,4) a_3 a_2 a_1 (x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 ^{\omega^{\omega}}}(x) \\ a_4 a_3 a_2 a_1(x) & = & m_y m_{y-1}...m_4 a_3 a_2 a_1(x) (y=max(x,4)) \\ & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 ^{\varepsilon_0}}(x) \end{eqnarray*} と計算され、以下同様に \begin{eqnarray*} a_5 a_4 a_3 a_2 a_1(x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 ^{\varepsilon_0^{\varepsilon_0}}}(x) \\ a_6 a_5 a_4 a_3 a_2 a_1(x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0 ^{\varepsilon_0^{\varepsilon_0^{\varepsilon_0}}}}(x) \\ \end{eqnarray*} と計算され、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,2)^2 m(1,1) (x) &=& m(1,2)a_1,a_2,...(x) \\ & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_0^ \omega}(x) \\ &=& f_{\varepsilon_1}(x) \end{eqnarray*} しおり \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,2)^3 m(1,1)(x) = b_1,b_2,b_3,...(x) \end{eqnarray*} とすると、\(b_i\) は上記 \(a_i\) の \(\varepsilon_0\) を \(\varepsilon_1\) に変えた式となる。したがって、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,2)^3 m(1,1)(x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_2}(x) \\ m(1,2)^4 m(1,1)(x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_3}(x) \\ m(1,2)^n m(1,1)(x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_{n-1}}(x) \\ \end{eqnarray*} 以下は、\(m(n)\)変換の計算と同様の構造で、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,3) m(1,2) m(1,1) (x) & \approx & f_{\varepsilon_\omega} \\ m(1,4) m(1,3) m(1,2) m(1,1) (x) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\omega^\omega} \\ m(1,5) m(1,4) m(1,3) m(1,2) m(1,1) (x) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\omega^{\omega^\omega}} \\ m(1,x) m(1,x-1) ... m(1,2) m(1,1) (x) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0} \\ m(2,2) m(2,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0} \end{eqnarray*} となる。そして、\(m(2,2) m(2,1) = f_2, f_3,…\) とすると (\(f_i\) は \(M1,i\) の元) \begin{eqnarray*} f_1 & = & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0} 程度の関数を元に持つ M(1,1) \\ f_2 & : & H\varepsilon_0} (H\varepsilon_a → H\varepsilon_0} の変換) \\ f_3 & : & Ha} → Ha^{\varepsilon_0}} の変換 \\ f_4 f_3 f_2 & : & H{\varepsilon_0}^ } \end{eqnarray*} となることから、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(2,2)^2 m(2,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_1} \\ m(2,2)^3 m(2,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_2} \\ m(2,2)^4 m(2,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_3} \end{eqnarray*} と計算されます。このように、\(m(2,2)\) が\(H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_a}\)のaに1を足す効果を持つので、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(3,2) m(3,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0}} \end{eqnarray*} となります。 以上の計算を繰り返すと、 \begin{eqnarray*} m(1,2) m(1,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_0 \\ m(2,2) m(2,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0} \\ m(3,2) m(3,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0}} \\ m(4,2) m(4,1) & \approx & H\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_{\varepsilon_0}}} \end{eqnarray*} となり、 \\approx H[\zeta_0 = f_{\zeta_0}(x)\] 出典 en:m(m,n) map